one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Sanchez vs Invader Zim
Rick Sanchez vs Invader Zim is a What If Death Battle by Pure King of Rage. Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! MELEE!!! One sunny afternoon Rick was in the garage, working on something when there was a large noise was heard coming from outside. *Burps* Jesus what the hell was that?! I bet is was those space lunatics going through my trash again." said Rick. Rick walks outside and takes a look around, he sees that an alien spaceship had crashed into the front yard. "Oh my god an alien spaceship?! This is *Burps* great, I needed the extra parts this thing I'm working on. *Burps* I better get rid of this before beth and jerry gets home" said Rick as he observes the spaceship. Just then an alien bursts from out of the ship. He had black hair, green skin, and was wearing a metal pack on his back. This alien was none other than Zim. "Well that was surprisingly one of Zim's better landings. I better call gir and have him pick up the ship for repairs." said Zim. "Wow" said Rick. Zim turns arounds and sees a old man wearing a lab coat staring at him, while drinking alcohol. "So are from another galaxy or something *Burps* Well whatever your from I'm going need your ship for this project I'm working." said Rick. "What?! Don't be silly I'm not an alien, I'm a normal human worm baby like the rest of you." said Zim. "Nice try, but almost every alien species in the universe knows that humans and chimps are related because they share the same ancestor. So either you're new here or just the dumbest alien I've ever met, and I've met alot." said Rick. "For the last time Zim is not a... (Zim's disguise falls off) alien." said Zim. *Burps* Got to work on your disguise buddy." said Rick. "Oh no you seen to much!" shouted Zim as he then activates his spider legs. Rick pulls out his blaster and is brace for battle. SCI-FI VERSUS SCI-FI! FIGHT! Zim shoot lasers from his spider legs towards Rick, But Rick dodges by rolling out the way and fires some lasers from his blaster. Zim uses his spider legs to dodge the blast, and uses one of the legs to knock the blaster out of Rick's hands. Rick then pulls out his portal gun, opens a portal, and goes into it. "Oh no you don't! Nobody escapes the wrath of Zim!" shouted Zim as he then follows Rick into the portal. Rick ends up in the Phone Universe, just as Zim comes out the portal and tackles Rick to the ground. Rick shoves Zim off of him, and fires some lasers from his wristwatch at Zim. Zim dodges the lasers and stabs Rick in the with a spider leg. Rick grunts in pain and uses his portal gun to summon another portal to another planet and goes in it and Zim follows. Rick ends up in a space station as Zim jumps out of the portal and starts firing lasers at Rick. Rick dodges the lasers and jumps into a nearby spaceship and flies off. "Oh no you don't earth monkey!" shouted Zim as he then gets into another spacecraft and chases after Rick. Rick flies through space on his way back to earth, when suddenly he feel something ramming his ship. Rick turns around and sees Zim heading towards him with an evil grin. Zim presses a button and fires some lasers towards Rick, but he dodges them all with ease. Rick then retaliates by lasers of his own and one of them ends up hitting the wing of Zim's spaceship, causing Zim to crash land onto a distant planet. Rick lands his spaceship on the planet and sees Zim slowly crawling out of the now destroyed spaceship, bruisd and injured. Rick then activates his particle ray and shoots particle beam towards Zim, destroying his body at a subatomic level, and leaving nothing but his PAK. "Sweet I could *burps* use this for something." said Rick as he grabs Zim's PAK and then opens a portal back to earth and leaves. K.O! Conclusion This Melee's Winner is Rick Sanchez! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Human vs Alien' themed One Minute Melees Category:Technology Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Science Fiction themed One Minute Melees Category:Science themed One Minute Melees